Interruptions
by NeuroticMusing
Summary: Post "Kozmo": In her twenty-four hour stay with Vince, Orwell has to deal with one of his annoying habits. Evolving Vince/Orwell


**Hey everyone! This story is post "Kozmo", it counts as a fluffy shipping story, but it's more of a subtle variety than most of my works. Hope you all enjoy it anyway!**

**I do not own The Cape.**

_**Interruptions**_

Orwell's slender fingers clacked across her keyboard in hopes to get something productive done during the night. During her twenty-four hour stay with Vince, the blogger learned something about her friend that she was none too thrilled about. Looking down at the desk she set her equipment up at, the brunette fixated on the cup of coffee she poured herself about five minutes ago. With a slump of her shoulders, Orwell lifted the cup and brought it to her lips, returning back to her work.

The Cape was sleeping at the moment, which was the main reason why the blogger was still up. She knew that most people- men or women- snored, but she never knew how _annoying _it could be until that was all she had to listen to for _hours_. Nothing shut him up. She tried turning him to the other side of the bed; unfortunately, all that did was make him snore louder. She even tried plugging her ears with her iPod headphones, _nothing _helped to tame the noise.

When Orwell finally placed her cup back down on the desk, she thought, even just for a microsecond, she could sleep. Vince's snores had diminished quite a few notches, much to the blogger's delight. With a smile, she saved her work onto her computer and powered it down for the night. She got up from the chair and padded through the dark hideout. Careful not to wake her partner, she slipped into the sheets that covered her blow-up mattress from her home. The sheets rustled as she found her favorite spot in the middle of the bed. She then slowly closed her eyes and thanked to god that Vince had stopped snoring.

Needless to say, this didn't last long. Orwell liked to blame her bad luck on those annoying laughing audiences in sitcoms. Her life wasn't a sitcom, but some days it sure did seem that way. The blogger had become so accustomed to the quiet, that by the time her partner's snores started up again, she jumped a bit. His snores started just as they did before, soft and husky. Orwell lifted her head up from the pillow and looked in Vince's general direction. With a solid scowl and a groan, the blogger plopped her head back onto the pillow. Could this _get _any worse?

Automatically, she got the answer to that. The soft snores that came from the vigilante's mouth gradually got louder. To muffle the sound, Orwell took her pillow and pressed it to either side of her head. Oh he was _so _paying for this in the morning.

Seeing her attempt to sleep as futile, once again, the blogger sat upright and yanked the sheets off of her body. In the attempts to keep herself busy, she made herself another pot of coffee and curled up, as far away from Vince as possible, to read a book.

Orwell never got any sleep that night. She was able to finish her book, update _all _of her blogs, and she even decoded the rhythm of her friend's snores. On the bad side of her all-nighter, she was getting a huge headache. Not even her love for coffee could keep her going for very longer. By eight that morning, the blogger was hovering over yet another steaming hot cup of coffee as she played a game of Solitaire. As Orwell drug over a card into its new slot, she heard the annoying snores finally subside. In a whirl, she turned around to watch the vigilante stir around in his bed.

Vince groaned and stretched out before he turned over on his side to see his partner staring back at him from a far. "Are you a cat or something?" he asked sleepily.

The brunette scrunched her face up and downed some more of her coffee. "Yes, Vince, I'm a cat."

The Cape nodded a bit and finally sat up on the edge of his bed. He took a hand and rubbed at his face groggily. "Okay. Just don't claw my eyes out until I have my first cup of coffee," he said as he dropped down to the floor.

"Mhm, I'll make sure to pencil you into my _very _busy schedule," Orwell started, turning her attention back to her game.

Vince padded over to his coffee pot and managed to look down into his trash can as he did so. He noticed there were about 5 or 6 used coffee filters there. He didn't remember making that many pots of coffee yesterday. "Uh, Orwell?" he asked, a little more fearful for his life at the moment.

The blogger sighed hastily, "yes?"

"_How _late were you up last night?" Vince asked, turning around to look at the brunette.

"I never went to bed, Vince," Orwell said, clicking the mouse as she made her next move on her computer game.

"Well why?" the vigilante asked. He turned back around to pour himself a cup of coffee and padded back over to his friend. Stupid move on his part? Maybe.

The blogger let out an aggravated breath and turned around to face Vince. "You snore, Vince. _Really _loudly."

At that point, the Cape had his cup of coffee pressed to his lips. He practically choked on her words. "Um, I'm sorry?"

Orwell held up a hand to dismiss the conversation. She turned back around to drink the rest of the coffee in her cup.

With a sigh of his own, Vince knew some gentle prodding was in order. He brought a chair up to hers and sat down next to her. "Orwell?" he asked, still in fear for his well being.

The brunette slowly turned her head to look at Vince. Her mouth was open a bit; she looked, for lack of better words, _exhausted_. "Yes?"

The Cape hesitated for a moment. "Why don't you go get some rest?" he nudged his head to the computer screen and smiled genuinely. "The computer will be here when you wake up, I promise."

Orwell looked down and slowly smiled at her lap. "You promise you won't snore this time?" she met with his eyes and smirked a bit.

"No more snoring," Vince said with a chuckle.

"Fine," the blogger said lightly. She then turned around and went back to her game. "I'll go to bed when I finish this hand."

"Orwell," the Cape started in reprimanding tone.

"Just keep drinking your coffee Vince," the brunette said with a smirk.

Vince smirked over at his friend and started with, "here's what I'm going to do," he then got up from his seat and took Orwell into his arms. She gave him a disapproving glare to which he only secured her tighter.

"What are you going to do? Nuzzle me to sleep?" the blogger asked with a playful smirk.

"Not quite," the vigilante spoke gently as he walked over to her mattress where he tossed her onto it.

Still recovering from the residual shock, Orwell just lied on her mattress for a moment. Vince sat down next to the blogger and covered her up with a blanket. As he brought both ends of the blanket to Orwell's chest, the vigilante gently took a hold of her hand. She looked up at him and smiled gently. "Maybe I can sleep for a little bit," the brunette said weakly.

Vince grinned at Orwell and squeezed her hand once before he let go. "Goodnight, Orwell."

She murmured lightly with a smile on her face. "Goodnight."

The vigilante looked down at his friend and surrounded her in a hug before he left her to sleep as long as she needed.

**So, not like my other kind of fluff to say the least, but it was still fun to write. What did you think?**


End file.
